The End of a Dream
by Yokai Hansha
Summary: 1 year after the game, Tifa is haunted by nightmares and Vincent is attacked by Sephiroth! How can this be? Wasn't he killed? Even Sephy doesn't know! Maybe if they work together they can find the answers and maybe even love? VinxSephy (my 1st yaoi!)
1. Crimson Blade

The End of a Dream  
  
~1~  
  
Crimson Blade  
  
Full summery: A year after the game, Tifa is haunted by nightmares of the past, almost to the point of going insane. Vincent is off wandering around Ancient Forest in self pity when he's attacked by . . . Sephiroth? How can this be possible?! Even Sephiroth doesn't know . . . Maybe the answers we seek in the future are somehow linked to our pasts . . . and maybe sometimes you have to make peace with your enemy and help each other out along the way! (Sephiroth x Vincent)  
  
'It hurts . . .'  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
'Is this my blood? Or the blood of all whom I killed?'  
  
She looked around nervously. "Hello? Who are you?"  
  
'I'm lost . . . drowning in this sea of blood. . .'  
  
Her trembling feet took a few steps back until she backed into something. "Hn?" Shivers went down her spine as she slowly turned around to she who it was. She gasped, coming face to face with a pair of glowing mako eyes. "YOU!"  
  
A large hand violently grabbed her by the throat. "Well, well, well . . . If it isn't Miss Lockhart?"  
  
Her eyes widened and filled with fear. "Se-Sephiroth!" Tifa whimpered and started struggling. "No! Get away!" Those deadly eyes of his stared deeply into hers; almost as if she wasn't even a human but a mere rag doll. "Stop you bastard! Let me go!"  
  
He smirked at her. She was so weak that he could've killed her in one simple squeeze. "Now listen carefully . . . You just tell Strife that I'm coming. Tell him that I'm coming to get him and there's nothing that will stop me from killing him! Got that?" He tightened his grip on her delicate neck.  
  
She shook her head violently. "No! NO! You won't lay a finger on him! You hear me?!"  
  
"Uh . . . Tifa?"  
  
"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM EVEN IF YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
"TIFA! WAKE UP!!!" She opened her eyes. Cloud stood over her bed shaking her. "It was just a dream, Tifa. I heard you screaming all the way across the hall!"  
  
She grabbed his shoulders. "Oh Cloud! You have to run! He's coming for you!"  
  
"What? Who is?"  
  
"You know . . . 'he' is . . ."  
  
"You mean Sephiroth?" It pained him to say that name.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
He patted her on the head. "I told you it was just a dream. That bastard has been dead for a whole year now! As a matter of fact this is the same day he died."  
  
"But Cloud-" She tried to complain but he cut her off.  
  
"Just go back to bed . . . I really don't want to think about 'him' anymore . . . It brings back too much memories . . ." The blonde haired mercenary stood up and started slowly walking to his room.  
  
Tifa pulled the covers over herself. "Yes . . . It was just a dream . . . He can't hurt us anymore . . ." She rested her head on her soft pillow and sighed. "Poor Cloud . . . I shouldn't make him remember all those memories . . ."  
  
****  
  
A pair of blood red eyes made their way through the darkness of the woods. He stopped at a small clearing in the trees where the moon shone through. He sighed deeply. "There is no place for monsters like me in this world . . . The only place for me is in these woods . . . I can never go back. . . Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Red . . . I'm sorry I cannot live a happier life like you'd want me to, but I can't live with myself . . ." The raven haired man stared at his metal arm. "After Hojo died and I got my revenge there was just no meaning in my existence anymore . . ."  
  
Vincent stood there for a long time just staring. Then he smirked. "I know someone's there. No use in hiding yourself; I can see in the dark . . ." His hand clutched his gun.  
  
There was a slight rustle in the trees and a figure dropped down from one of them. "I always knew that you were a freak Valentine."  
  
"Who . . . are you?"  
  
"I thought you said that you could see in the dark, Valentine . . ."  
  
His ruby red eyes widened in fear. "YOU?! No . . . It can't be . . . That's impossible!" He reached for his gun. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Do I look dead to you Valentine? I guess I'll have to show you how alive I am!" The figure unsheathed a very long sword from it holder charged at Vincent.  
  
The raven-haired man quickly drew his weapon and opened fire. He didn't know if he hit his target or not, but he kept firing until he used up all his ammo. He stopped firing and put the gun down. "Huh?! Where'd he go!?" He looked around frantically. The figure was gone!  
  
Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at his chest. Vincent looked down; there, sticking out of his chest was a very familiar sword. It was the masamune; the same sword that was used to slay Aeris . . . Blood started to drip down out of his mouth. He slowly looked over his shoulder. "Sephiroth!" He choked.  
  
Two mako-colored eyes were staring straight into his. The ex-general was behind him smirking. "Miss me?"  
  
"Like I'd miss a swore tooth you creep!"  
  
"Pity . . ." Sephiroth grinned evilly, pulling his sword out of Vincent's body. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He tried to stand up again, but the silver-haired warrior's cold blade pressed against his neck. "Still fighting, hm? I'll fix that . . ."  
  
Vincent growled in frustration. "Damn you . . ."  
  
"Why thank you." He gripped the masamune and was about to take a swing at Vincent's head. His glowing red eyes shut tight. He was going to die! He was REALLY going to die! All this time he wanted to be dead, but now he was afraid to die! Sephiroth suddenly stopped short. ". . ."  
  
One of Vincent's eyes opened halfway. "Hn?" Why did he stop?  
  
The silver-haired man put the masamune away and took a step back. Sephiroth slowly started walking away. "See you later, Valentine . . ."  
  
"Wait you bastard! Come back here!" Vincent struggled to stand. The wound in his chest was bleeding very badly and it stung every time he moved. "Coward! Come back here!" He snarled as he fell over on his side, holding his bloody gash. "Fuck . . . This is serious and I'm in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
He winced at the pain. Sephiroth's sword had fortunately missed any organs, but it went all the way threw Vincent's body! "What should I do? Calm down and think for a moment . . ." He told himself. Then he got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old PH. "This had better work or I'm screwed . . ." He dialed a number and waited. "Hello? Cloud? I'm sorry for waking you . . ."  
  
"Vincent? Is that you?!" Cloud's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Yes, Cloud, It's me . . ."  
  
"Wow! What's up!? Don't worry about waking me up or anything 'cause Tifa woke me up earlier screaming about Sephiroth coming to get me." His blonde- haired companion laughed.  
  
Vincent held back a moan of pain. "Cloud . . . I need you help . . . I was attacked."  
  
"Really? By who?!  
  
" . . ."  
  
"You can tell me . . ."  
  
" . . . Sephiroth . . ."  
  
Cloud laughed. "Are you drunk or is this a jo-"  
  
The gunman cut him off. His voice was desperate and filled with pain. "I'm serious Cloud! No joke! I need you here right away!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Somewhere in Ancient Forest . . . Please hurry . . . This wound is serious and I may bleed to death if you don't get over here in time." He tried to sound as calm as possible, but he was shaking in fear.  
  
"I'll be right there! Just don't die on me Vinny!"  
  
"I'll try . . ." He gave a short laugh then hung up. "You just hurry . . . I don't want to be dead the next time someone sees me . . . Just try not to fall asleep and you'll be fine . . ." He whispered to himself then rolled onto his back, gazing at the stars. "If I do die, those are the lasts things I want to see . . ." He smiled.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N:)  
  
Yokai: Hey everyone! Aren't I crazy?! I'm making another story while I still am in the middle of two others!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes, very crazy . . .  
  
Yokai: Shut your mouth! I'm talking! Well, I decided to take a shot at writing a yaoi! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Sephiroth: So instead of you giving me Tifa or Aeris or give me Vincent?  
  
Yokai: Yup!!! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah . . .  
  
Yokai: To tell you guys the truth, I never really liked yaoi until . . . September this year I think . . .  
  
Sephiroth: I never been gay before until today . . .  
  
Vincent: Are you kidding? Just look at all the yaoi fanfics people put you in!  
  
Sephiroth: That's because I'm so popular! :D  
  
Vincent: Ah sure whatever . . .  
  
Yokai: Oh yeah . . . We should do something fun for the authors notes again, but what?  
  
Sephiroth: Why don't people send in questions to me or anybody from the Final Fantasy series?  
  
Vincent: OK! And or requests for the A/N's!  
  
Yokai: Sure! It's settled! OK people sitting at their computers reading this, all you have to do is click the review button and send in a question or request and me and my muses here will act it out for ya! Got it?  
  
Sephiroth: And fellow Cloud haters . . . that also includes Cloud-killing stuff! *wink* *wink*  
  
Yokai: Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy!  
  
--Yokai Hansha 


	2. Haunted

The End of a Dream  
  
~2~  
  
Haunted  
  
"Vincent? Hey Vincent, are you alive?!"  
  
A hand roughly shook his shoulder. "Hm . . .?" Vincent slowly opened his eyes. "Cloud?" The blonde smiled and nodded.  
  
"You'll be fine now, Vincent. Tifa did your bandages and put some stuff on your wounds. She said that you'll heal up fine, but you won't be able to stand for a few-hey!" The gun fighter stood up, clenching his fists. "How can you possibly stand!? That wound went all the way through!"  
  
"My anatomy is different from yours . . . I'm . . . not human remember?" His blood red eyes scanned the trees and his surroundings. He had to make sure Sephiroth wasn't around to sneak up on Cloud and Tifa like he did to him before . . .  
  
The mercenary stood next to the raven-haired man. He thought for awhile, gathering the nerve to ask his friend about last night. "Vincent?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . Tell me exactly what happened last night . . ." His mako eyes grew serious. If Sephiroth was alive, then that meant the whole world was in danger again.  
  
Vincent's gaze fixed on the sky. The sun was about to rise soon. "It's exactly as I said; Sephiroth attacked me. I was walking through the woods and he surprised me . . . I was stabbed through the back and left to die . . ."  
  
"I-I told you he was alive!" A small voice squeaked. "I told you he was coming to get you Cloud, but you didn't believe me!"  
  
He turned his attention to Tifa. Her dark brown eyes were wide and filled with fear. She sat on the ground, hugging her knees. 'God, Tifa's a nervous wreck . . . I can't blame her though . . .'  
  
Cloud walked over to her and kneeled down by her side. His arm came around her and he slowly rubbed her back. "It's OK Tifa; it was only a dream. If he really is alive; I won't let him take anyone else's life." The blonde looked back up at the older man. "I don't get it . . . Why did he leave you alive?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I wish I knew . . . I heard him mumble, 'What's the point?' then he walked away . . ."  
  
"That bastard probably wanted to leave you there to die slowly . . . That sick freak . . ." The mercenary gripped Tifa's shoulder and squeezed it slightly in anger.  
  
"Maybe . . . However Sephiroth has always been the type of person who'd watch his victims die in front of him." The gun fighter stared up at the shy again.  
  
Cloud shrugged. "How knows? All I know is that if he truly is alive, if that really was Sephiroth, then I'm gonna have to play hero again . . ." His fists balled and he punched the ground in rage. "And I don't want to risk loosing anyone else to that monster!"  
  
". . ." Vincent slowly began to walk away.  
  
"H-hey! Where are you going?!"  
  
"Back to Shinra Mansion . . . The sun's about to rise and I'm quite tried . . ." He disappeared into the dense forest.  
  
"Tsk . . . How can he even think about sleeping at a time like this?!" Cloud put his hands on his hips, watching Vincent walk off like that. The brunette shook his shoulder. He noticed that she was trembling.  
  
"Please, Cloud . . . Please . . . Can we get out of here?" He nodded in response. He was as worried as she was.  
  
****  
  
"Shinra Mansion . . . The very same place where I rotted my mind reading all of those books . . ." He slowly walked over. The sun was slowly rising. Any minute now, the villagers would come crawling out of their homes. As fearless as he was, he didn't want any of them to see him there . . . Nibelheim was the last place on earth where he'd want to be in . . .  
  
He opened up the door to the mansion and walked in. "It hasn't changed a bit . . ." The silver-haired man slowly made his way up the stairs to the secret passageway. "Same old dreadful place . . ."  
  
He went down the flight of stairs and into the basement. Before he could reach the library, he noticed something different. One door that had always been locked was now wide open. "Hn?"  
  
He stepped inside. Nothing but a bunch of coffins . . . He turned around to leave when he heard . . . breathing . . . "What the-?" The ex-general slowly walked up to the coffin that was in the center of the room. Slowly, he lifted the lid. He gasped and reached for the masamune. "Valentine!?"  
  
Vincent opened his eyes and quickly armed his gun at Sephiroth's head before he could unsheathe the masamune. Red eyes glared up at mako colored ones. "Sephiroth . . . I never thought I'd be seeing you again so soon . . ."  
  
The silver-haired man laughed. "That's funny Valentine; I might actually be scared if you had any bullets in that gun . . ."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"When you've been in SOLDIER as long as I have, you know."  
  
Vincent put his gun down then pulled out a rifle, pressing it against where Sephiroth's heart would be. He smirked. "No need to worry, I have a spare."  
  
"How many guns do you have in there, Valentine?"  
  
"Enough to kill anyone who wakes me up from my slumber!"  
  
The ex-general closed his eyes and smirked. "I guess you got me there . . ."  
  
"I would kill you . . . However . . .," He lowered his weapon, "You spared my life before . . . Let's call a truce for now . . . There are some things I must know . . ."  
  
"Fine . . ."The two men took out there weapons and slid them across the floor at the same time. Vincent got up out of the coffin and closed it, taking a seat on its lid. Sephiroth sat down next to him.  
  
"So . . . Why did you decide not to kill me anyway?"  
  
". . . I only want to kill Cloud . . . No sense in swimming in an endless blood bath again . . ."  
  
"I see . . . What you're saying is that you're haunted by all the people that you've killed." Vincent smirked. "Which reminds me; how are you still alive?"  
  
Sephiroth stood up, his back facing Vincent. "Good question . . . I wish I knew . . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's why I came here, Valentine. I had to find out why I survived what Cloud did to me . . ." He tried not to tremble. "For a brief moment I felt it . . ."  
  
"Felt what?"  
  
"Hell . . . I felt myself fall into Hell. I could feel its fires scorch my flesh. I began to feel my body rip apart, but then . . . Everything was cold . . . I opened my eyes and I was lying in the middle of North Crater. My wounds had completely disappeared."  
  
Vincent stared at him; he didn't know what to say . . . Even Sephiroth didn't know how he lived! The ex-general slowly started walking away. "I'm going to the library to find some information . . . Don't you dare fallow me or I'll kill you." He picked up the masamune and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sephiroth entered the Library and grabbed a bunch of books. He set them down on a table, took a seat, and began reading. Page after page, book after book, he read. Two hours passed and his eyelids grew heavy.  
  
He yawned and put the book down. "Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a couple minutes . . ." He lied his head down on the table and closed his eyes. In no time at all, he was fast asleep.  
  
****  
  
Vincent opened the coffin lid. The sun was finally starting to set and he was fully rested. He rubbed his eyes and got up, stretching. "I wonder if Sephiroth is still here." The gun fighter walked into the library.  
  
There Sephiroth was, fast asleep. Vincent was about to turn to leave when he heard a noise from the sleeping man. It sounded like a whimper . . .  
  
"Hojo . . . Stop . . . It hurts . . . Please! No more . . ." He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Hn?" Vincent took a few steps closer to him. "He's having a nightmare about Hojo?"  
  
"Stop! Please . . . I'm not a science experiment!" The silver haired man's eyes suddenly opened wide. The gun fighter jumped back in surprise. "V- Valentine? What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"You're wasting your time reading those books . . ."  
  
Sephiroth's eyebrow arched. "What?"  
  
Vincent dropped a small book on the table across from the general. "Here, read this."  
  
He picked up the book and browsed through it. "This . . . This is Hojo's diary . . .!" The gun fighter turned to leave. "Wait!" Sephiroth stopped him. "You're not going to tell Strife that I'm here are you?"  
  
He turned around, narrowing his eyes. "Sounds more like something you'd do . . . If I wanted you dead I would've killed you already . . ."  
  
"You don't want me dead? Even though I killed all those people, killed that cetra bitch, tried to destroy the whole world, and stabbed you through the back?"  
  
"No, I want you dead, but not until I find out why you survived . . ." With that he walked away.  
  
The silver haired man laughed. "We shall see about that Valentine, we shall see . . ."  
  
****  
  
'Too much death . . .'  
  
"Tell me who you are." She looked around.  
  
'The light to my darkness . . .'  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
'No sense in swimming in an endless blood bath again . . .'  
  
"Are you even listening to me!?"  
  
'Stop! Please . . . I'm not a science experiment!'  
  
The brunette kept looking around desperately. "Where are you? Maybe I can help?"  
  
'You knew her didn't you?! You knew my mother!'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Suddenly, she spotted a pair of mako colored eyes. "SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
He turned around, grinning evilly. "Ms. Lockhart . . . Did you tell Cloud that I was coming for him?" One of his hands unsheathed the masamune and held it up to her throat.  
  
"Y-yes! I-I did!"  
  
"I have another message . . ." The general smirked.  
  
His voice sent shivers down the young girl's spine. "W-what is it?"  
  
"Tell him that I will kill him the most painful way imaginable. Then, when he's dead I will have his head impaled on my masamune. Understand?" She looked at him horrified. "UNDERSTAND?!  
  
"YES!!!" The girl sobbed.  
  
"Tifa? Tifa wake up! You're having a nightmare!"  
  
Tifa opened her eyes and saw the blonde standing in front of her. "Cloud!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and she cried against his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh . . . It's Ok . . . It was only a dream Tifa . . ." He rubbed her back.  
  
"He said that he was going to kill you! He wanted me to tell you that he'd have your head on his sword!" She hiccupped.  
  
Suddenly, his blood ran cold. "N-nonsense . . . It was j-just a dream . . . Go back to bed . . ." She nodded and lied down. That night, Cloud didn't get any sleep.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
(A/N:)  
  
Yokai: Hello again!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey!  
  
Vincent: Hiya!  
  
Yokai: Well chapter two is up! *looks around* Hey . . . Is anyone even reading this?  
  
Vincent: Hellooooooo?  
  
Sephiroth: Of course they're reading this! I'm in it! :D  
  
Yokai&Vincent: -_-;;;;  
  
Yokai: Um . . . Guess what? This was originally to be a Sephy/Aeris until the middle of the Sephiroth, Vincent fight scene in chapter one! I suddenly wondered if I should make it a yaoi. I asked one of my online friends and she talked me into it!  
  
Vincent: ^_^  
  
Yokai: Oh! Before I forget I would like to thank: The Demonic Angel of Yaoi, Angel280, Akkeil, Bwar, and Daemon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sephiroth: You're our friends!  
  
Vincent: Request time!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes! We have two Cloud killing requests!  
  
Vincent: Well, the first one was from Angel280, who seems to like me a lot!  
  
Yokai: Well, this is a Sephy/Vincent fic so naturally!  
  
Vincent: Ahem, the request was to throw a molten cocktail at him that is filled with sulfuric acid! The second was from Daemon who said that we should make Cloud into a burrito and feed him to a . . . rabid Chihuahua. Hey Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Yeah?  
  
Vincent: Catch! *he throws the cocktail*  
  
Cloud: Ok! *catches it and he bursts into flames and his skin burns off* AHHHH!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *grabs a giant flour tortilla and wraps it around Cloud.*  
  
Cloud: Hey! Is this nappy time?  
  
Sephiroth: C'mon here Tiny!  
  
Cloud: Who's Tiny?  
  
Sephiroth: He's a Chihuahua!  
  
Cloud: Awww!!!  
  
Tiny: WOOF!!! *a hug Chihuahua walks in*  
  
Yokai: Dinner!  
  
Tiny: *eats Cloud*  
  
Sephiroth: *evil laugh* I really miss doing that . . .  
  
Yokai: Well anyway, have anymore requests or Cloud killing ideas? Send them in and we'll act them out in the AN's!  
  
Vincent: Or questions!  
  
Sephiroth: Or food!  
  
Yokai: Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did then it would say "Yokai Hansha" on the label instead of Square . . .  
  
Vincent: Pllllleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee review? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yokai: I won't write more unless you do!  
  
Sephiroth: And I'll hunt you down and murder you if you don't!  
  
Everyone: . . . .  
  
Yokai: Uh . . . Bye!  
  
--Yokai Hansha 


	3. Reach into Darkness

The End of a Dream  
  
~3~  
  
Reach into Darkness  
  
Sephiroth put the diary down on the table. Inside there was more information than he wanted to know. "Lucrecia . . ." He mumbled. The name had a nice sound to it. "Lucrecia . . ." He repeated. "Jenova wasn't my mother . . . Lucrecia was . . ." He sat there in the darkness of the library thinking it over.  
  
It finally made sense. Everything was so clear now. This was all Jenova's fault. Instead of finding the reason why he survived his battle with Cloud, he found out so much more. "Valentine knew this whole time . . . He and I must have a little chat later . . ." He said to himself and leaned back into the chair.  
  
He rubbed his tired eyes then stared up at the ceiling. "All this time I thought I was an ancient and tried to get revenge on the world when the whole time I was as human as everyone else . . . That means I killed that Cetra woman for no reason . . ." He closed his eyes, remembering.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
'Sephiroth must be stopped' The flower girl slowly made her way through the forest. She had to get to Ancient City and prey for Holy before it was too late . . .  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" A cold voice and familiar voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Aeris turned around. It was exactly who she thought it was. "Sephiroth . . ." She took a step backwards and pulled out her weapon. She tried to act brave, but she knew he could tell how frightened she was.  
  
He slowly approached her with a sly smirk on his face. "You weren't tying to go and stop were you?" She slowly nodded. The silver haired man gave a short laugh and stood in front of her. "Why don't you go home and forget about it?"  
  
Aeris glared at him. The fear just seemed to disappear. "How dare you!"  
  
The ex-general's eyebrow arched. "Huh?"  
  
"How dare you think that I'd let an evil bastard like you destroy this planet! There's just no way I'd let you do that!" It took her a few moments to realize what she just did. She may as well ask him to kill her!  
  
He was silent, the look on his face unreadable. The brunette swallowed. Had she lost her mind? This was like bad mouthing the devil himself! She bit her lip and hoped for the best.  
  
" . . . You're very amusing, cetra . . ." He finally spoke.  
  
"My name is Aeris . . ." Her mouth shot off again. She was asking for it now.  
  
Sephiroth gave a short laugh. "Fine then, Aeris. If you turn around and walk away, I promise I won't hurt you . . . However if you insist on getting in my way, I'll kill you."  
  
The flower girl just stood there. Her feet felt nailed to the ground. "No . . ." She said under her breath. "I can't let you do this . . ." Her eyes widened when she saw him reach for the masamune.  
  
He pulled it out and dropped it on the forest floor. Then, in one final step he shortened the distance between them. "Huh?" Aeris looked up at him. Suddenly his arms came around her waist and he pulled her against him. Before she could react, she felt his warm lips against hers. One of his hands came up and stroked the back of her head. She moaned against his lips and kissed back. She didn't know why; she just did. She lost in the heat of passion.  
  
Aeris felt dizzy. She had no idea what she was doing or what was happening. Her arms came around his neck, playing with his silver locks of hair.  
  
The kiss was long and sweet. How he wished that he could just rip off of that dress of hers and fuck her right there and then. The thought of him on top of her, having his way was enough to drive him insane. He had to fight back the urge to take this any further, for it would be like smashing a stain-glass window with a rock. He would be destroying a very work of art.  
  
Sephiroth slowly pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have to, I will . . . Please just go home and forget about this?"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I can't . . ." She looked up into his eyes sadly.  
  
He pulled away from her and walked back over to the masamune. He picked it up and put it back into its sheath. "I will give you some time to think it over . . ." He turned and walked away.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"In the end, she never took my offer and I had to kill her . . ." He whispered to himself. If Jenova wasn't there, then she'd still be alive . . . She had tricked him into killing Aeris . . .  
  
He stood up, grabbed the diary and walked out of the mansion. "Perhaps I should visit her one last time . . ."  
  
****  
  
The raven haired man slowly walked through the woods. "Cloud and Tifa should be somewhere around here . . . They said that they'd meet me . . ." He mumbled. His thoughts soon drifted elsewhere, to Sephiroth and Hojo's diary.  
  
"I wonder if he read that book yet . . . Everything would seem a lot clearer to him . . ." He sat down under a tree and thought. He remembered how evil Hojo was and what he did to him and Lucrecia. All of the painful memories were coming back now . . .  
  
He remembered how Lucrecia chose Hojo over him, and how he killed her by injecting the Jenova cells into her. He tried to save her, but Hojo shot him in the arm . . . Ever since then, he became Hojo's little science project . . .  
  
The scientist took him and mutated him into what he was now . . . Every now and then he'd rape and torture him. It was soon after that Vincent decided to lock himself in the basement of Shinra Mansion and go to sleep for many years in one of the coffins. He cringed at the memory and tried to think of other things.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
He sat up. "Is that you Tifa?"  
  
The brunette walked over and sat down next to him. "Sorry, Cloud wanted to revisit the lake where Aeris was . . ."  
  
"Shouldn't you be with him? The forest is really dangerous . . ."  
  
Her coffee colored eyes dazed off into space. "I . . . just couldn't bare to be there again . . . That place brings back too many painful memories . . ."  
  
Vincent nodded. "I'm sure Cloud wants to be alone anyway . . . He's been so sad ever since she died . . . He deserves some time to clear his head . . ." He smiled at her then frowned seeing how nervous and tired she looked. "Tifa . . . , please don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look terrible . . ."  
  
"I haven't been getting much sleep lately . . ."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Nightmares . . ."  
  
"About what?"  
  
" . . . Him . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . Sephiroth?"  
  
She nodded. "I keep having dreams about him . . . They always start out in darkness . . . and then there's voices. I don't know who's making them, but before I can find out, Sephiroth shows up . . . He always threatens me and makes me give a message to Cloud in the real world . . . Last night he said to tell him that he'd kill him and impale his head on the masamune . . ."  
  
The raven haired man noticed her start to tremble violently. "And you think these dreams are real? That he actually has messages for you to tell to Cloud?"  
  
"I-I don't know! I have no choice but to do what he says! He always asks if I did or not! If I don't . . . he'll kill me!"  
  
'Poor Tifa . . .' He remained silent for a few minutes. "Don't worry, Tifa . . . He won't be able to hurt you . . . You always have your friends here to protect you . . . And I'm sure Cloud can take care of himself . . . If he was able to beat Sephiroth before I'm almost positive that he can do it again."  
  
She nodded and they continued to wait for Cloud to return.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth reached the clearing in the woods. There, in the center of the clearing was a large lake filled with crystal clear water. He slowly walked over to the water's edge and waded out into the lake. He went as far as he could then looked down.  
  
The water was too deep to see if Aeris's body was still there or not. 'Well, of course she's still there. The water is way too deep and too cold for anyone to leap into to retrieve her body. Besides . . . she's . . . dead."  
  
He stood there in silence for a while then looked down. "I am sorry, cetra . . . no, Aeris . . . I should never have . . . It isn't fair that I am still alive and you are dead . . . Why? Why did I survive that battle with Cloud? I know I was dead, but then suddenly, I was alive again . . . It isn't fair . . . You should be in my place and I should be the dead one . . . I truly am sorry . . ." He bowed his head in apology.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
The ex-general spun around just in time to see Cloud ram his sword into his chest. "S-Strife?!" He tried to speak, but he choked on his own blood that was flowing out of his mouth. 'No! Not again! I never even did anything wrong yet! Damn you Strife!'  
  
The blonde yanked his weapon out of the older man's body. Sephiroth took a few steps back; he could feel he was at the ledge where the water got really deep, almost like a canyon. It was a struggle just to stand.  
  
His mako colored eyes dimmed and he slowly fell backwards into the freezing cold water of the lake. A stream of red floated up to the surface as the man's motionless body sank.  
  
"Ironic that you'd die in the same place where Aeris's body lays you murderous bastard!" The mercenary slowly walked away, leaving the water to grow redder and redder.  
  
****  
  
Cloud returned to the tree where Tifa and Vincent sat under. "I have good news." He smiled.  
  
"There's blood on your sword . . ." Vincent stared blankly. For some odd reason, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach and he didn't even know why.  
  
"Its Sephiroth's then. I just killed him . . ." He beamed.  
  
The raven haired man sat up. "WHAT?!" Now he felt even sicker than before.  
  
"S-e-p-h-i-r-o-t-h i-s d-e-a-d." He said slowly.  
  
The brunette sighed in relief. "It's finally over . . ."  
  
As much as Vincent tried to act happy, his heart continued to sink with gilt. "Where is he?"  
  
"At the lake, sinking into the bloody water." The gun fighter started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"I . . . Uh . . . Want to see with my own eyes . . ." He walked into the woods. As soon as he was positive they couldn't see him, he began to sprint as fast as he could. He reached the lake. It was red with blood.  
  
Without second thought he yanked off his cloak and leaped into the icy water. It was as if someone had punched him in the chest. The water was so cold, yet he continued to swim down until he spotted Sephiroth's limp body sinking into the darkness of the lake.  
  
He grabbed the silver haired man by the wrist. He could feel a slight pulse, which meant he was still alive! Vincent took the other man on his back and tried to swim back up to the surface, but there was one problem. Sephiroth was too heavy!  
  
The two of them slowly began to sink as Vincent struggled harder to rescue them both. It was no use! At this rate they'd both drown.  
  
Was he really about to get himself killed for a monster like Sephiroth? The very man who killed Aeris? The very man who tried to end the world? The very man who he was jumped by and left to die?  
  
He had to think fast, for his oxygen supply was running low . . . He had two choices. One was to let Sephiroth go and swim to the surface, therefore saving his own life and letting Sephiroth die. The second was to keep struggling, which didn't seem to be working at the moment . . .  
  
'What do I do? If I leave Sephiroth he'll die! Wait, why do I care? I should want him to die! No! What am I thinking?! It doesn't matter what he did before in the past! This is the future! He spared my life before, he deserves a second chance! I got a second chance so I know how it feels! But at this rate, we'll both die!' He argued in his mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lucrecia collapsed onto the floor, barely alive. The Jenova cells she was injected with were tacking its toll on her. At least her son would be fine . . . Hojo stood there laughing evilly holding his new born son. "Please . . . Hojo . . . Don't hurt him . . . Don't hurt my son . . ."  
  
"Shut up! You served your purpose; I have no further use for you! That's the only reason why I married you! For this moment when the child who would have the powers of the cetra!"  
  
The door to the libratory was busted down and an angry young man stormed into the room. He spotted Lucrecia on the floor. "No!" He fell to his knees and brought her into his lap. "Lucrecia!"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "Vin . . .cent . .?" She smiled. Her eyes were filled with pain and anguish.  
  
"Vincent Valentine! How nice to see you again!" Hojo smirked.  
  
"You bastard what did you do to her!?" He snarled. He felt her hand on his cheek and he looked down at her.  
  
"Please . . . Please take care of my son . . . You have to save Sephiroth . . ." Her eyes suddenly stared off into space, dead.  
  
He nodded and put her down. He stood up and charged at the scientist angrily. "You'll pay for this!!!" There was all the time in the future to mourn for her, but now he had to get revenge. He had to carry out Lucrecia's last request, to save her son from that bastard Hojo!  
  
"Oh really?" Hojo's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a gun and shot the young Turk several times until he fell down onto the floor. "Hm . . . You're very interesting, Vincent. I think I'll keep you. You're my little pet now Vincent. I will have a lot of fun playing with you. We'll start by giving you a new arm. You won't be able to use your old one anymore since I shot it too many times!" He burst into laughter as the raven haired man drifted off into darkness.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'That's right! I made a promise! I can't let Sephiroth die! But, I may have to if I can't get to the surface in time . . . Fuck! What do I do!?' Time was running out and Sephiroth was hanging by a thread. His fate was in Vincent's hands now . . . but would he be able to save him and keep his promise? He had to make his decision now or they'd both die!  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N)  
  
Yokai: Cliff hanger! Cliff hanger! ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: Calm down . . .  
  
Yokai: No! ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: Freak . . . -_-;;;  
  
Yokai: What was that?!  
  
Sephiroth: Nothing . . .  
  
Yokai: Maybe I should make Vincent leave you there to die . . .  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOO!!! .  
  
Vincent: I was gasping for air just reading this!  
  
Yokai: I think I'll make Vinny give you CPR, Sephy! ^_- *wink*  
  
Sephiroth: So does that mean I live?  
  
Yokai: Not necessarily . . .  
  
Vincent: ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: O___O;;;  
  
Yokai: Oh yeah! I'd like to thank Akkeil, Angel280, Rena/Lizzeh Person, and Shadow Shi 13!  
  
Sephiroth: Yummy food for all of you! Don't eat food? Too bad! More for me!!! ^-^  
  
Vincent: O___O;;; *Stare*  
  
Yokai: Er . . . Anyway! ^-^;;; Onto the review requests!  
  
Vincent: The first is from Akkeil, who say to call her at 1-408-Death-eater and she'll send us dragons to kill Cloud! The second is from Angel280 who says to Stick two metal forks into him and then send an electrical current through him. Then wait until he blows up! *grabs a phone* 1-408-Death-Eater . . . *A giant box of dragons appears* Thanks!  
  
Sephiroth: Cloud, could you come here for a moment?  
  
Cloud: OK! :D  
  
Sephiroth: Will you please stick these two metal forks into yourself?  
  
Cloud: Do you think I'm stupid?!-Of course I will! :D *he sticks the forks into his neck* Look! I'm Frankenstein! ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: . . . . . That you are . . . *send 1000 bolts of electricity through Cloud's body*  
  
Cloud: Dude!!! I can see my skeleton!!! Wow!!! :D  
  
Sephiroth: !?!  
  
Cloud: *sees the box of dragons and runs over to it* Wow!!! What's in the box! What in the box!? *jumps up and down like a little school girl*  
  
Vincent: It's . . . . your birthday present! ^-^;;;  
  
Cloud: Cool! *opens it and the dragons circle around him* *screams* AHHHH!!! Lizards!!!  
  
Vincent: No . . .  
  
Cloud: Ok, then there's nothing to be afraid of . . . *the dragons growl loudly into his face* I love you too! ^-^ *they eat him and he finally dies*  
  
Sephiroth: What an idiot . . . I should have been the main character of FF7  
  
Vincent: Me too! :D  
  
Yokai: Anyway, please review or else I won't update until the year 2999!  
  
Vincent: Oh, and send more requests! They can be any request you want to see on the A/N's!  
  
Sephiroth: And cloud killing ideas!!  
  
Yokai: Or questions about anything!  
  
Vincent: And if you know people who'd like this fic tell them, we're desperate!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Ok, I think we've ranted on enough already . . . Well?  
  
Yokai: Well what?  
  
Sephiroth: End this thing already and put up the "-Yokai Hansha" thingy! I'm sleepy!  
  
Yokai: Only if you sleep next to me . . .  
  
Sephiroth: Ether you put it up or I'll take over the keyboard and write it myself!  
  
Yokai: You can't do that! I am all powerful!  
  
Vincent: I am no part of this conversation . . .  
  
Sephiroth: I will not sleep with you!  
  
Yokai: Why!?! *pout*  
  
Sephiroth: Because!!!  
  
Yokai: Because why?!  
  
Sephiroth: Because!!!  
  
Yokai: Because why?!  
  
Sephiroth: Because!!!  
  
Yokai: Because why?!  
  
Sephiroth: Because!!!  
  
Vincent: Fuck this! I'll do it!!!!  
  
Yokai: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
--Yokai Hansha (If you ever fall off the Sears Tower, just go real limp because maybe you'll look like a dummy and people will try to catch you because, hey, free dummy.) 


	4. Fantasy or Reality?

The End of a Dream  
  
~4~  
  
Fantasy or Reality?  
  
He struggled violently, but he made no progress. It was just no use. His vision was beginning to fade as the lack of air was taking effect. It was hopeless. They were both going to die.  
  
Vincent stared at the limp man that he was carrying. 'I may have to let him go . . . There's nothing I can do. I need to make a decision now or else we'll be too deep fore me to reach the surface even if I do let him go.'  
  
He thought desperately. There had to be something he could do. He thought and thought until he remembered something. He took out a piece of green materia. "Unlitmia!" He said letting out the last of his air supply. 'This better work!' He aimed it toward the bottom of the lake.  
  
A beam of light shot off and propelled the two men up towards the surface. 'Ahahahahahaha!!! It worked! It actually worked!'  
  
The blast brought them to the surface in an instant. The gun fighter gasped for air as he swam to the shore with Sephiroth. He climbed out of the water and lied the other man down. His eyes widened. He wasn't breathing. "Fuck . . ." He mumbled. "Oh shit . . ."  
  
He shook the sliver haired man in an attempt to wake him. "Sephiroth? Sephiroth!?" He couldn't be dead. No, Vincent couldn't accept that. He had put so effort into rescuing him and now he was dead? Had he failed Lucrecia yet again?  
  
"No . . . I haven't given up yet Sephiroth! You better wake up!" He pressed down against his chest repeatedly. Lucky for him, they though CPR in the Turks. He took a deep breath and opened Sephiroth's mouth with his fingers. Without second thought he brought his mouth up to the other man's and exhaled into his mouth. "Come on . . ." He mumbled. He applied pressure to Sephiroth's chest again then blew more air into him.  
  
The ex-general moved slightly and started coughing up water. Vincent sighed in relief. "Thank god . . ." The other man rolled over on his side, shivering in his sleep. "Uh-oh . . ." The gun fighter remembered that he'd been in that icy cold water. "This is just great . . . I need to get him dry before he gets really sick . . ." He also looked at the deep gash that Cloud had gave him. "I need some bandages as well . . ."  
  
He stood up and ran back to where Cloud and Tifa were. "Blanket! Bandages!"  
  
The blonde looked at him, puzzled. "What? Hey! You're all wet!" He gasped. "And you're covered with blood!"  
  
"No shit . . ." He mumbled.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Uh . . . Yeah . . . I fell into the lake by accident and I need a blanket. On the way here I was attacked by this giant . . . hairless . . . man . . . squirrel! Can I have some? " He lied.  
  
Cloud nodded giving him a funny look. "Sure. I'll go get some for you." He reached into his pack and pulled out a blanket and bandages.  
  
Vincent snatched the blanket and some bandages from the mercenary's hand and ran off. "Thanks I owe you one!"  
  
"Uh . . . Your welcome?" He scratched his head watching the other man run off again. "Weirdo . . ."  
  
The ravened haired man rushed back to Sephiroth and quickly pulled off his damp clothes and wrapped the bandages around his wound. Then, he pulled the blanket around him. "There."  
  
After awhile, he stopped shivering. He looked so harmless; completely different from the same man who had caused so much pain in the past. Vincent sighed. "Like a baby . . ." He laughed slightly to him self and gathered some tree branches. He lied them down on the ground and casted a fire materia spell.  
  
****  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. Did he survive death again? He sat up and winced in pain. The silver haired man looked down at the bandages that were neatly wrapped around him. He didn't die this time. No, this time he was rescued.  
  
He looked around until he spotted Vincent sitting next to a fire. His clothes were there too, drying. The raven haired man was shivering in nothing but his black pants. Sephiroth walked over to him and chucked the diary at the other man, hitting him on the head.  
  
The gun fighter didn't move. He just sat there pocking the fire with a stick. "Something wrong?"  
  
"You knew about this all a long didn't you Valentine!?"  
  
"Yes . . . I did. I thought you'd like to read it for yourself . . ." He stared at the flames then glanced at the silver haired man. Sephiroth still had the blanket wrapped around him, but it was open, revealing his muscular chest and lower . . . He stopped himself from looking any further. "So . . . How do you feel?"  
  
Sephiroth glared at him. "Perhaps you would like to explain to me why I am nude?"  
  
"You would have gotten sick if I didn't get you dry. . ."  
  
"What happened anyway?"  
  
"Cloud attacked you and you fell into the lake. I had to jump in and get you before you sank. I must say . . . you are quite heavy; almost drowned me . . ." He laughed to himself.  
  
The silver haired man sat down next to him, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"What did you save me? We are all ready even from last time. So why?"  
  
He paused. " . . . I made a promise to someone . . ."  
  
"Oh really? Who might that be?" He arched an eyebrow at the shivering man next to him.  
  
"Sephiroth, do you know that rather large waterfall?" He nodded. "You should go there some time . . ."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Vincent. "You have not answered my question yet, Valentine."  
  
"Go to the waterfall and you shall find out for yourself."  
  
Vincent's shivering was beginning to irritate Sephiroth. That idiot jumped into freezing cold water and almost drowned trying to rescue him . . ."  
  
He suddenly felt the blanket wrap around him. The gun fighter looked over at Sephiroth, a surprised look on his face. "Hn?" Did Sephiroth just offer to share his blanket with him?  
  
"Here."  
  
"I don't understand . . ."  
  
"I owe you . . . Besides . . . your shivering is getting quite annoying . . ." He sad coolly.  
  
"Thank you." The two men sat next to each other in front of the fire sharing the blanket to keep from freezing. They tried to stay awake but sleep finally caught up to them. Sephiroth lied down and closed his eyes. Vincent curled up next to his warm body to keep warm. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Oh no . . ." The brunette trembled.  
  
'Why?'  
  
"Not again!"  
  
'Why did you save me?'  
  
"Please!! Not again!!!"  
  
'Why didn't you tell me!?'  
  
She looked around. She knew that Sephiroth would appear in the dream again, like the previous times in the past. Then, she felt herself being pushed to the ground on her stomach. Surely enough, the silver haired warrior was there holding her down.  
  
"Well? Did you tell him?" she struggled beneath him, but he held her tighter. "I asked you a question Ms. Lockhart!"  
  
Her eyes shut tightly. "You're just a bad dream! I'm gonna wake up in the morning and you won't be there! You can't kill Cloud anyway! You're dead! I don't know how you survived last time, but this time, he finished the job!"  
  
The ex-general burst into laughter. "Oh am I? I guess you have another message to give to Strife than. Tell him he has to do better than that if he truly wishes to kill me!"  
  
"NO! YOU'RE DEAD! I WON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!!!" Tifa screamed.  
  
He narrowed his eye at her. "This is no dream, Ms. Lockhart. Trust me; this will all make sense to you in the end . . ."  
  
"Bull shit!"  
  
"Aw . . . Not again!" The blonde shook her awake for the third time.  
  
She woke up and looked up at him. "He's alive!"  
  
"Who, Sephiroth again?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He shook his head. "It was a dream Tifa! I killed him again! I'm positive this time, trust me! He's gone! He won't bother you anymore! Just relax and go back to bed!"  
  
"But—" She tried to complain, but then she decided it was better if she just kept quite for the time being. "Ok . . ." She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Cloud sighed. He knew it6 was just a dream but for some reason he still worried. What if Sephiroth couldn't die? How would he ever be able to protect her then?  
  
****  
  
That night Vincent had a dream. He was lying next to Sephiroth, both naked. Their hands wondered all over each other's body. The raven haired man touched the silver haired one's soft muscular chest then nipped his neck.  
  
Sephiroth groaned slightly then slid his hand dangerously close to Vincent hardening groin. The gun fighter bucked his hips towards the other man's hand, begging to be touched.  
  
Vincent hadn't had sex for so long. Hojo's daily rapes were the closes thing, but who'd want to fuck Hojo?  
  
He started sucking and nibbling the ex-general's neck, lovingly. He really needed him. The silver haired man started slowly stroking his cock winning some loud moans from the dark haired one.  
  
He started bucking his hips madly against Sephiroth's hand; he was so desperate. "Please . . ."  
  
"Please what?" He smirked bringing his lips up to his ear. "Tell me what you want Valentine."  
  
"Just fuck me." He bucked his hips into Sephiroth's.  
  
He smirked and started grinding both of their hips together.  
  
"Oh gods . . ." Vincent closed his eyes and moaned as Sephiroth pulled him against him and kissed him deeply.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, hearing noises from the man next to him. Vincent was moaning and whimpering slightly in his sleep. "Nightmares?"  
  
Then, he felt his bulging penis buck against his naked erection. "Nope, not a nightmare." He laughed to himself. "He's probably dreaming about one of those women he's always with. Either that flat-chested ninja or that slut Lockhart.  
  
He heard Vincent moan again in his sleep and he started to buck his hips against Sephiroth's wildly. The ex-general groaned slightly and became erect. He suddenly put both his hands on either side of Vincent's hips.  
  
"Oh . . . Please fuck me . . ." He heard him mumble.  
  
The silver haired man glanced down; both of their straining cocks were pressing against each other. He felt the heat rush to his face as he blushed. "Shit . . ." Sephiroth quickly pulled away and got up, blushing. He walked over to his dry clothes and threw them on. "I guess I should head to the waterfall . . . I have a feeling that something really important is there."  
  
He walked back over to Vincent and tucked the blanket around him. He smiled in his sleep. The ex-general laughed slightly than started off towards the waterfall. On his way he began to wonder who Vincent was dreaming of. "It really isn't often for a male to say 'fuck me' to a female . . ." He shrugged and disappeared into the woods.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
(A/N)  
  
Yokai: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Aw what?  
  
Yokai: Aw, how sweet this chapter was!  
  
Sephiroth: Uh . . . Sure whatever.  
  
Vincent: Well . . . At least now we know its yaoi!  
  
Yokai: Damn right it is! My new motto is twice the dicks, twice the fun! ^- ^  
  
Sephiroth: O___O;;;;  
  
Yokai: What?  
  
Sephiroth: *cough* Freak! *cough*  
  
Yokai: *cough* don't make me punish you! *cough*  
  
Sephiroth: ^-^;;;; Oh shit . . .  
  
Vincent: If you don't start the review responses soon, I'll go back to sleep in my coffin . . . -_-  
  
Sephiroth: No! Don't leave me here alone with this little witch!!!!  
  
Yokai: WITCH!?!?!? I made you! I can just as easily unmake you!  
  
Sephiroth: Actually Squaresoft Inc made me . . . :P  
  
Yokai: Shut up . . .  
  
Vincent: I'm leaving . . .  
  
Sephiroth: No!!! I'm coming with you! Don't make me stay here with her!!!  
  
Yokai: Ok, Ok! We'll do the damn review responses! Geeze!  
  
Vincent: Yay!!!  
  
Yokai: First I'd like to thank the four people who reviewed! Wow! I got four reviews! What? Do you people really hate me that much? :,(  
  
Sephiroth: *mumbles* I sure as hell do . . .  
  
Yokai: I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that, Sephy . . . *glare*  
  
Sephiroth: Don't call me that . . . *glare*  
  
Vincent: *interrupts* A special thank you to Akkeil, Angel280, Princess of Yaoi, and Dream Field. You're our friends :D  
  
Sephiroth: I don't like friends . . .  
  
Yokai: I like eggs.  
  
Vincent: I like blood.  
  
Yokai: I like pinacoladas . . .  
  
Sephiroth: I like Santa . . .  
  
Yokai: I like you.  
  
Sephiroth: I like me too.  
  
Vincent: Wait . . . what are we doing?  
  
Yokai: *shrug*  
  
Vincent: *nods* Ok, anyway. I'll read the reviews! The first is from Akkeil: (yeah, I decided to copy and paste them this time. That's right; I am smart.)  
  
WHE! XD *luaghs ass off* CLIFFHANGERS! :D Vinny! *tackles Vincent* :3 So how's every little thing? Good, I hope. Sephy just sleep with Yokai..you know you want to..^^ Poor Poor...Vinny..he has to make a hard decision.. XD Oh, I don't pity you Sephy..I mean you are not the one who has to make a hard decision(If I spelt that wrong..oh well..) And you hurt me the last time we spoke so I'm a bit frustrated.. *grins evily* Hmm...call this phone number: 1-408-fuck-off-cloud , and I shall appear with 3 wraiths and I'll be in a form of a dragoon...And then we'll teach Cloud a lesson..oh, and I'll bring Tidus too..so they can both die happily ever after..aw..XD Mep..oh and I invite you three to a party ^^(of course it's not a real one..just pretend..but hey! ) well, must be going! Oh, Vinny? When do you think we could go out together?.. *asks Vinny*  
  
~ Chow! AIM me!~ (by the way..great chapy! ~ ^ can't wait for thenext one! )  
  
Vincent: *dials* 4-0-8-f-u-c-k-o-f-f-c-l-o-u-d.  
  
Cloud: La la la la la *singing*  
  
*a dragon Akkeil appears with Tidis in her mouth*  
  
Tidis: Hi Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Like OMG! Like hi!  
  
Tidis: Do you like like my nails?  
  
Cloud: Like totally! ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: This is 'like' getting so 'like' weird 'like.'  
  
Vincent: 'like totally' lol *we all kill them la la la la la . . . I like to sing* Ok next is from Angel280:  
  
*Hands Yokai a box with FF7 dolls, Sephiroth a new trench coat, and Vincent a new cloak with bandana*Think you two*Points to Sephiroth and Vincent* will need them after being in that freezing cold water. ^.^ *Pulls out her black teddy bear with red nose*As for killing Cloud, you can use him. He is cute and cuddling but Evil...muahahahaha!*grins*Can tear him into itty bitty pieces ^.^ I feel so sorry for you guys having to be in the cold water, and with a cliff hanger...That makes it even worse.*Jumps up and down on Vincent's lap*I can't wait to see what happens. I want to know how they get out of that mess*scratches her head*Well I will leave that to you Yokai, since you are all powerful. Anywho...Keep up the awesome writing and can't wait for the next chappie. And you*points to Sephiroth*Be nice to Yokai please?*looks at him with puppy-dog eyes*Well I am out of here*Gets up, kisses Vincent then fades off into the darkness waving to everyone*  
  
Sephiroth: Presents!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Vincent: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!  
  
Yokai: *takes the teddy bear* Awww!!!  
  
Cloud: *is magically life* Can I hold it?! *-*  
  
Yokai: *smirk* Sure . . .  
  
Cloud: Yay! *takes bear and hugs him*  
  
Bear: *smile* *roar*  
  
Cloud: Awwww!!!! It talked! Can you say Da-da?  
  
Bear: *breaks Cloud in half*  
  
Cloud: Awwww!!!  
  
Vincent: Next one is from Princess of Yaoi:  
  
SAVE HIM VINNIE-CHAN DONT LET HIM DROWN SAVE HIM!  
  
C.V.: -_-;  
  
C.S.: SAVE ME VINNIE *huggles C.V.*  
  
Oh can I Kill Cloud cause NO ONE and I MAEN NO ONE ATTACKS SEPHIROTH. I'll be in my half angel half Demon form and bring my three headed hell doggy and then Vinnie and Sephy and u can keep it as a 'brilliant story you must write more gift'. We don't want Zax to get lonely now do we *Sephy's evil laugh*  
  
Sephiroth: You stole my laugh . . . *sniff*  
  
*Half angel, half demon form of Princess of Yaoi appears with doggy*  
  
Cloud: Puppy!!!!!!!  
  
'Puppy': *jumps on top of him and rips his arms and legs off*  
  
Cloud: Tee hee . . . He likes me.  
  
Everyone: O___O *stare*  
  
Vincent: The last one is from Dream Field:  
  
Even though this is your first Yaoi,I have to admit,it's pretty damn good.Although there are little tidbits here and there,it's still pretty damn good. o__O; pardon my language.  
  
OOh!Cloud killing suggestions!Why don't you just cut off a piece of his freakishly spikey hair and stab him with it? O__o; I've always wanted to do that...  
  
Yokai: Damn isn't really a bad word. It is mentioned in the bible and it only means unblessed.  
  
Sephiroth: You . . . read the bible?  
  
Yokai: No . . . but I think it says it in there a few times. Meow! ^~^  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah. . .  
  
Vincent: Oooo! Let me kill cloud!  
  
Sephiroth: Be my guest.  
  
Vincent: *rips of a piece of his hair and stabs him with it*  
  
Cloud: My hair!!!!!!!! *has a heart-attack from having his hair destroyed*  
  
Yokai: Well that's all for today, but you can send in more requests!  
  
Sephiroth: That would make us happy.  
  
Vincent: Please review? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Yokai: Pleeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
Sephiroth: I'll stab you with YOUR hair if you don't!  
  
Yokai: Well, bye bye!  
  
--Yokai Hansha (When I found the skull in the woods, the first thing I did was call the police. But then I got curious about it. I picked it up, and started wondering who this person was, and why he had deer horns.) 


	5. Crystal Clear

The End of a Dream  
  
5  
  
Crystal Clear  
  
He stopped in front of the large body of water. The only noise was the roar of the waterfall. "Well . . . here I am." He looked around. The lake was clear and sparking. The area where water poured down into was white. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this place, just very beautiful scenery.  
  
He slapped his forehead. "All this way for nothing? Damn you Valentine . . . If this is a joke, it's a rather poor one." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
The general sat down on the grass and sighed deeply. It was funny; all throughout his days in SOLDIER he had been everywhere on the planet, except this place. He watched the raging waters crash down into the lake.  
  
He stood up. "Wait a second . . ." He slowly walked towards the waterfall. "There is something behind here . . ." He looked behind the curtain of flowing water and spotted several holes that led up to a large passageway in the rock.  
  
The silver haired man laughed to himself. "I guess I should put more trust into you next time, Valentine." He reached up and gripped one on the wholes, using them as a ladder to reach the top. Finally, he pulled himself all the way up to the top and into the opening.  
  
He scanned the area around him. It was a large cave of some sort . . . Then, he saw something in the corner of his eye; it was a young woman! He gasped and pulled out the masamune from his sheath. "Who are you?!"  
  
The woman looked up at him. She was as white as a sheet and had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were dull, lifeless, and filled with sadness. "You can't kill me. There's no use in drawing your weapon here . . ."  
  
A shiver ran down his spine as he noticed her phantom-like features. He lowered his sword and spoke softer this time. "Tell me who you are."  
  
"My name is Lucrecia."  
  
His mako-colored eyes widened. "What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me. Now, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"M-mother?"  
  
Lucrecia squinted and studied his every feature. "No . . . you can't be . . . I heard you were dead . . ." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "Can this be so? Are you really my son Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yes . . . yes I am." He smiled. Maybe he'd cry too, if that were only possible.  
  
"Sephiroth!" She reached for him but didn't move from her spot.  
  
He stepped towards her. "I can't believe it. Did Hojo's diary lie? It said that you were dead." He extended a hand to grasp hers, but it seemed to pass right through. "What the . . ."  
  
The brunette looked away. "I AM dead." He recoiled his hand. "My spirit somehow found its way here and I am trapped here forever . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know . . ."  
  
"It's alright my son. I am happy that you are alive and well. How his Vincent? I haven't seen him in a long time . . ."  
  
He stepped back. "You knew him?!"  
  
"Yes, he was the one who told me that you were dead."  
  
"He was the one who told me to come here!"  
  
"I think I should tell you a story . . . about him and me . . ." She looked even sadder than before as she spoke.  
  
****  
  
The blonde opened his eyes and yawned. "Tifa?" He looked around only to notice that she wasn't there. "Hm . . ." He got up and searched for her. Loud heavy sobs caught his attention. "Tifa?" He saw her through the trees with a gun up to her head. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!"  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" She sobbed. "Sephiroth's inside my head! The only way to kill him is if I blow him out!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Cloud darted towards her in an effort to stop her, but it was too late.  
  
Click.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
The gun was out of bullets.  
  
She dropped the gun and fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Tifa what the fuck were you thinking?! Sephiroth isn't in your fucking head?! What are you?! Crazy?!" Cloud shook her violently.  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes he is Cloud! I hear him! I know he's there! He's not dead! He can't be killed! He's in my head!!!"  
  
The mercenary sighed. "Forgive me for this but . . ." He hit her on the back of her head with his hand, causing her to pass out. "We really need to get you to a doctor before they lock you in the nut house." He lifted her up and carried her away.  
  
****  
  
"Valentine . . ." He whispered so low that it seemed as if he had lost his voice for a moment. "He never told me any of this . . ." He mumbled.  
  
Lucrecia starred at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. How she wanted to comfort him like she was never able to do. She never once held him as a baby; never saw his first steps or him growing up. She was still completely oblivious of all the horrible things he had done before. "You should get going now. . ." He nodded silently. "And if you see Vincent again, please tell him how sorry I am?"  
  
"Goodbye mother."  
  
"Good bye Sephiroth."  
  
He turned to leave. That wouldn't be the last time that he's see her however. He already promised himself that he'd come back to visit her again, but right now, he had to see Vincent. The silver haired man jumped to the bottom of the waterfall and began looking for him.  
  
****  
  
He gave a small groan in his sleep and opened his eyes. He was dry, but a lot colder than he was last night for some reason. For some reason, something was missing. The raven haired man sat up and looked around. "Sephiroth?"  
  
His clothes were gone; he must've left. Darn.  
  
Sephiroth's body was so soft and warm. The thought of him sleeping next to his nude form in order to keep from freezing made him feel awkward. "Oh yeah!" He blushed remembering the dream he had last night. Ah . . . what a dream . . . Him with Sephiroth, making love.  
  
Vincent gave a small gasp. "My god . . . Am I in love with Sephiroth?!" Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Sephiroth, naked. "That must be it. But . . . is Sephiroth . . . gay?"  
  
Why would he be? He had thousands of screaming girls at his every whim. 'Do not be stupid, Vincent, you know you haven't a chance with him. He hates everybody, besides; hanging around with him will only bring trouble . . . You don't want to get your heart broken again . . ."  
  
'Who the hell am I trying to kid?' The other half of his mind argued. 'I cannot stop thinking about him!' He shook his head and stood up.  
  
The sun was beginning to slowly rise and he had bigger things to think about, like getting back to his coffin. "I should hurry; I have plenty of time to think about Sephiroth later."  
  
Later he arrived back at the mansion and lied down inside his comfortable coffin. He closed the lid and rolled over on his side. "Why is it that I always fall in love with a person I can't be with?" He thought for hours about Sephiroth and Lucrecia. He remembered how Lucrecia was back then. She was always in love with Hojo for some reason. She said it was because she had a thing for 'mad scientists.'  
  
He thought about why he loved Lucrecia. 'She was beautiful, smart, friendly, loving, caring, understanding, but so foolish sometimes.'  
  
Then he thought about why he loved Sephiroth. 'Well, he's sexy, handsome, has a big dick—I mean big ego, he's strong, fearless, calm, wise, aggressive, tries to act like an asshole even though he can't.' He smiled at that last one. 'Sephiroth is a child when you think of it. He's never had a mother to love him ever since he was torn away from Lucrecia. That's why he hides his emotions so much. No wonder he's so fucked up . . . Damn you Hojo . . .'  
  
'Now that you mention it, I liked Lucrecia for completely different reasons than Sephiroth. I never felt such urges to be with somebody before I met him. I've never wanted to be touched so badly by anyone until now . . .'  
  
He thought and thought, but soon, he was finally asleep.  
  
****  
  
The silver haired general entered the room. "You had better be in there." He growled than pulled the coffin lid open.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Vincent said, not even opening his eyes.  
  
"VALETINE!!!"  
  
"No need to shout, I am right here. I must I say, it's very rude to wake one from one's sleep, wouldn't you say?" He replied smartly. A rough hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked him out of the coffin, and held him against the wall. He opened his eyes slowly to see Sephiroth's beautiful form in front of him.  
  
The man glared at him angrily. "You're such a lying pig Valentine!"  
  
"Really? I am? How so?" He blinked.  
  
"I went to the waterfall and saw Lucrecia." His mako eyes were piercing now.  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Everything is a lot of things to tell."  
  
"Don't fuck with me!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what she said or am I going to hang here all day?" The raven haired man looked calmly into those burning eyes of his.  
  
"You knew her! You knew my mother! You knew Lucrecia!" He barked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?! So why didn't you tell me!?  
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes. "You never asked." Sephiroth sighed, relaxing a bit. "I was there you know, the day that it all happened. I tried to stop Hojo but . . ."  
  
He looked away "Yes, I know. She told me. She also told me to tell you that she was sorry."  
  
"It wasn't her fault . . . It was mine." He mumbled.  
  
Sephiroth felt Vincent's hands around his neck, playing with his long silver hair. He stared at him confused. 'What are you doing?' was what he wanted to say, but for some reason he decided to remain silent.  
  
He smiled slightly. "I remember how innocent you looked when you were a baby."  
  
"I guess that means that you're older than I am."  
  
"Funny isn't it? Thanks to Hojo, we'll always look like this. The mako adds a few years doesn't it?"  
  
He finally let Vincent go and sat down on the coffin lid. "Yes, and thanks to Hojo, I lost my whole childhood."  
  
The raven haired man remained silent for a long time. Then, he finally broke the silence. "Would you like to stay for the night?" Sephiroth looked at him. "I . . . uh . . . have . . . a lot . . . of room in the coffin . . ." He blushed.  
  
'Is he trying to tell me something?' He shrugged. "Well why not. I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."  
  
'YES!' He almost said out loud. He honestly didn't think that he'd say yes . . . He WAS Sephiroth after all. 'I hope he doesn't know yet . . . He'd probably freak out . . .' Suddenly his eyes were fixed on Sephiroth who was removing his trench coat. He stared.  
  
The general saw him in the corner of his eye. 'Is he . . .?' Vincent quickly looked away, his face was burning. Sephiroth climbed into the coffin, leaving space for Vincent.  
  
He took off his red cloak and slowly, climbed in next to Sephiroth's body. He was so careful not to touch him.  
  
"Are you OK? You look a bit flustered."  
  
"Who? Me? No way. I'm fine! Don't worry." He answered quickly.  
  
He noticed how squashed Vincent looked in the corner of the coffin. "Are you sure? You look uncomfortable."  
  
"No really, I'm OK!"  
  
"You can move over a little if you want." He narrowed his eyes. There was a whole space in between them.  
  
"Well . . . I guess . . ." He blushed moving a bit closer, still trying not to touch Sephiroth.  
  
"Night."  
  
"N-n-n-n-night!" He forced an awkward smile and tried to get some sleep. 'Man . . . I finally get this close, but I have to act like an idiot.' He sighed and rolled over with his back facing the other man.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N:)  
  
Yokai: Well that took awhile!  
  
Sephiroth: I'll say! You type like my grandma!  
  
Yokai: You don't have a grandma . . .  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up . . .  
  
Vincent: Hi! *hears a whole world of applause in the background (Vinny fans)* Wow . . . I swear that's never happened before . . .  
  
Sephiroth: *sends meteor and kills a whole section of them*  
  
Yokai: You're lucky that none of the reviewers were there . . . *glare*  
  
Sephiroth: ^-^;;;;;;  
  
Yokai: Oh well! I'd like to thank Angel280, Akkeil, mistressofterror, Shadow Shi13, Princess of Yaoi, V.Valentine, Serena McKeenzo, and DragonMistress3.  
  
Sephiroth: Cloud killing time!!!!  
  
Vincent: Ok, ok, hold on to your boxer shorts! The first is from Angel280:  
  
*Does not want to be stabbed and can't resist Vincent's puppy-dog eyes*Yay! nummy Sephiroth Vincent action*grins evily and curls up in Vincent's lap*Must say I am enjoying this very very much. And ha! Like Cloud could ever kill you Sephiroth*grins evilly*Now for killing Cloud*Hands Vincent her purdy black gun called Jackel*You can use this. This is my pretty Jackel that I borrowed from Alucard. It can blow him to bits*Grins evilly once more*Well can't wait for more nummy Sephiroth Vincent action. Keep up the great writing!*Kisses Vincent on the cheek, bows to Sephiroth and Yokai and fades off into the darkness*  
  
Alucard: So that's where my gun went!  
  
Vincent: Get outta here, you're in the wrong section! This is a Final Fantasy VII fic!  
  
Alucard: It's not my fault your author doesn't write a Hellsing fic! *disappears*  
  
Vincent: There's only room enough for one vampire in this fic!  
  
Yokai: No matter how hot he is . . . *sigh*  
  
Sephiroth: Ahem!  
  
Vincent: Oh! Right! *takes the jackal and blows up Cloud.* I'm so keeping this! *-*  
  
Alucard: Over my dead body!  
  
Vincent: HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!!!  
  
Alucard: Fine! *mumbles* I'll see you in hell . . .  
  
Sephiroth: Next one's from mistressofterror:  
  
Since you only got four I suppose it's about time I make myself known. I've been reading your story since day one but I am really lazy. My pet demons Mephisto and Izula do all my dirty work for me. They've gotten really creative over the years and share my hatrd for the dumb blonde procupine. If you'd ever like him ripped to shreds by humanoid Lords of Hell just let us know. We'll be waiting for your summons. Though I can't think of just one torture that would be sufficant enough for Cloud...  
  
Yokai: Cool! *types e-mail to mistressofterror telling her to send demons* *five econds later they appear in a black box*  
  
Cloud: MAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *-* *opens the box and get pulled in by the demons* Ow! My nails!  
  
Sephiroth: Ha ha!  
  
Vincent: Next up is Princess of Yaoi:  
  
*grabbing her art stuff* Ok Yokai the last scene in that chapter gave me an idea for a picture and will be sent to you a.s.a.p. Also for next killing me have evil idea! Send Cloud to the hairdressers and get ALL of his hair shaved off then run him over THEN stuff him with all of that hair. That way not only can you pose him in stupid ways HE doubles as a punching (or stabing) bag. The pic will come A.S.A.P I promise  
  
Yokai: Thanks for the pic! It was very cute!  
  
Sephiroth: C'mon Cloud we're going to Burger King!  
  
Cloud: Burger King!!!!!! *-*  
  
Alucard: Bring me back some fries or I'll sick Integra on you.  
  
Vincent: ARGH!!! Out! Out! Out!  
  
*Sephiroth takes Cloud to the hairdressers instead of Burger King and they cut off his hair.*  
  
Cloud: Where's my paper crown!?  
  
Sephiroth: *shoves the hair up Cloud's ass* Shut up!  
  
Cloud: Ow! That's sharp!  
  
Sephiroth: *ships Cloud to Barret so he can be used as a punching bag.* Bye!  
  
Yokai: Well that's it!  
  
Sephiroth: Review or else I won't fuck Vincent in the next chapter.  
  
Vincent: Hehehehehe. -^-^-  
  
Alucard: Where are my fries?  
  
Sephiroth: . . . Sorry, I forgot . . .  
  
Alucard: *growl* *chases Sephiroth, firing away with his other gun*  
  
Sephiroth: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! End the fic all ready will ya?!!!  
  
--Yokai Hansha (When I was a kid my favorite relative was Uncle Caveman. After school we'd all go play in his cave, and every once in a while he would eat one of us. It wasn't until later that I found out that Uncle Caveman was a bear.) 


End file.
